


【SK】薄荷糖与草莓巧克力

by ymh



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymh/pseuds/ymh





	【SK】薄荷糖与草莓巧克力

大野想，这个整天喊他大叔的二宫和也也有很长一段的时间一直在叫他前辈，声音还没有那么尖的有力的时候，柔软的像是粉红色的棉花糖。

 

在十年前。

 

在十年以前了。

 

*

 

他们的第一次见面倒没有多大的新意。大野被人拉去参加了新生欢迎会，被迫做了后勤，面对着几箱批发饮料叹息，穿梭在人群之间给新生们送去饮料。

他就是在那个时候认识二宫和也的，对方那个时候还比他矮一些，头发留的不长不短，额头被有点厚的黑色刘海挡住，在接过饮料的时候对他说了一句谢谢，倒是彬彬有礼的，但脸上的表情看不出开心。

大野盯着他的脸，然后想了想，从口袋里掏出几颗薄荷糖，这是他准备在回家的公交上吃的。但他看见了那个小新生有点漠然的脸的时候只觉得如果他笑起来的话会好看点。于是，脑回路一直不同于常人的大野智把自己口袋里的薄荷糖全数塞给了二宫。

甚至都没有看对方是否有没有接稳他掌心的糖果就转过头走掉了。

新生欢迎会的后勤工作可是很忙的。

散场以后大野留下来清理场地，把地上的垃圾扫走，空瓶子也一个个的捡走，忙到很晚才离开，他拎起自己的包，慢吞吞的走出大厅，看见那个矮个子的新入学的小学弟正蹭着脚低着头。

如果放到平时大野大概会看也不看的直接走掉，因为他不爱在这种事上耽误自己的时间，作为归家部的一员，不多管闲事已经是他的人生座右铭了。

二宫在转过头看见大野后略略站直了身体，在自己开口前，对方先开了口：“你在等人吗？里面已经没有人了。”

二宫沉默了一会儿，然后说：“我等的人已经出来了。”

大野哦了一声，往前走走了几步，二宫走在他的身边。

“你在等我啊？”大野问他。

二宫点头，说：“刚才的薄荷糖，谢谢你。”

大野笑着挥挥手说没什么，然后继续往前走，在车站旁边的小超市门口停下，看了看身边的二宫，然后走进去，二宫自然也跟着他。

大野拿了一袋草莓巧克力，二宫拎了一袋薄荷糖，是大野今天给他的那个牌子，一齐排队结账。

在等车的时候二宫把手里的薄荷糖全数递了大野，说：“谢谢。”

大野正在咬他的巧克力，眯着眼睛盯着对方手里的一整包的薄荷糖看了好久，最后笑起来，说：“不用了。”

对面的小学弟看起来有点固执，抬起的手始终是不肯放下。

“手不要松开。”大野这么说，二宫还真就没有松开，举着，大野把包装撕开一个口子，从里面拿出一颗，塞进自己口袋里，“今天我给了你几颗糖？”

二宫的手还是没有收回去，他想了想，嘴巴里还保留着薄荷糖的甜味，时间过去的有点久了，甜味在喉咙口的味道变成了微带酸涩的，整个口腔里还带着薄荷的清凉，他说：“五颗。”

“我先拿一颗。”大野说，看了看手里一袋子满满的草莓巧克力，又取了一块巧克力塞进了对方手里的袋子，“尝尝吧，这个也很好吃的。”

“那我还欠你四颗。”二宫说，他终于把手垂下，突然笑起来，盯着大野的脸看，最后又开口，“明天我还会来的。”

“随便你。”大野说，转过头不去看二宫了，公交车开过来，缓慢的停下，窗玻璃里倒映出二宫的笑容，在镜面上是半透明的，很好看。

“前辈再见。”在大野踏进公交车的时候二宫这么说。

大野转过头去，想了想，说：“我叫大野智。”

二宫又笑了一下，脸上的表情变得柔和，在公交车关门前他提高了音量说：“大野前辈，我叫二宫和也。”

在第二天的时候，二宫找上门来，他在大野智的班级门口晃悠，本来坐在位子上发呆的大野不知怎么的就看见了门口那个有点熟悉的身影，看起来不怎么特殊，但还是一眼就认出来了。

那时候是午休，他走出去，二宫在转过头看见他的时候站定，从口袋里掏出一颗薄荷糖放进大野的手心里，说：“麻烦前辈带我在学校里转一转。”

“学生会的前辈没有给你们介绍吗？”大野收下了糖，在一开始的时候没有说什么，反倒带着二宫下楼梯的时候开口了，他转过头去，脸上带着一个疑惑的表情。

二宫抬眼看了看他，说：“人太多了，我就没有去，想着反正认识你。”

说完又再笑了一下，补充道：“前辈不会介意吧？”

其实大野挺介意自己的私人时间被占用，虽然他的午休大部分都是在发呆和午睡中磨蹭着时间度过的，可是他看着对方脸上的那个笑容的时候却无论如何说不出介意这句话来，最后只能摇摇头，从剩下的两节阶梯上跳下来，发出响声，说：“不，不介意。”

高中校园算不上太大，但走起来还是很费力的。

大野慢悠悠的走着，然后停下，指了指面前的建筑，转过头去对身边的小学弟说：“这是体育馆。”

初秋中午的风吹的人很舒服，伴随着阳光的温度亲吻脸颊，带着温热和微凉，像两个矛盾的反差，但融合在了一起却又温柔。

大野带着二宫走进小道，树上的花大多早在几个月前就凋谢了，如今轮到树叶晃晃悠悠的掉下来，落在了二宫的头发上，他撇了撇嘴的用手拨掉，然后下一秒，又一片树叶落在了他的脑袋上。

大野一边笑一边帮他拨开，二宫就不再伸手了，全程都让身边的学长帮他把脑袋上的树叶给拨掉。

他们拖到了上课铃响起的时候才慢吞吞的逛完了整个校园，大野跑上楼梯，转头看见二宫跟在他后面，他的教室在二楼，而大野的教室在三楼，二宫倒是不急。

“如果有什么问题的话。”大野两步并一步的跑上去，开口，“可以来找我。”

“太麻烦的就不要来找我了。”他又补上一句。

放学的时候二宫骑着自行车在大野身边歪歪扭扭的前行，然后停下，从自行车上跳起来，白衬衫的衣角飞起来，在一瞬间露出腹部的皮肤，衣服又重新盖下去。

在等车的时候他把薄荷糖塞进大野的手心里。

大野觉得二宫看起来像是每月准时偿还信用卡账单的人，他握着手心的薄荷糖，没有塞进口袋里，他对着面前的小学弟说：“不用那么较真。”

“只是薄荷糖而已。”

二宫倒是没有说话，转着眼睛，但视线仍旧停留在大野的身上。

公交车再一次拖拉着声响停下，大野站起来，说：“随便你。”

大野上车的时候转过身站在了车门正中间的位置，指了指对方身边的自行车又说：“回家路上小心点。”

五颗薄荷糖拖不了多长的时间，在第五颗薄荷糖就要回到大野手里的时候，二宫反倒不给他了。

那是一个黄昏，他们仍旧并肩站在车站前，大野是先开口的那个，他转过身去，一本正经的张开了手掌，眯着眼睛的问：“最后一颗了。”

二宫倒是不说话了，双手插进自己的口袋里，看起来有点酷，秋日雨后的黄昏看起来很暗，橙黄色像是被抽走了一般，天际留下深暗的蓝，在光线下，二宫白色的衬衫看起来像是蓝色的，让他看起来像是一颗被包装好了的薄荷糖，浅蓝色的，冰冷的，但又甜蜜的。

大野笑起来，二宫更加莫名其妙的看着他。

“你是我的第五颗薄荷糖吗？”大野问，手掌终于收了回去，看见面前的那个总是有点不苟言笑的小学弟的脸有点红了。

二宫说：“第五颗薄荷糖我是不会给你的。”

又说：“因为想再了解前辈一点，所以暂时不给你。”

像是一场幼稚的谈判，说不出想要和你做朋友的这类话，只能拿着第五颗薄荷糖来做幌子，像是不坦诚的风，卯足了劲的想要吹落枝头的枯叶却使错了力偏离了方向一般。

大野叹了一口气，从口袋里掏出四颗薄荷糖，都是二宫之前给他的，他没来得及吃，一直塞在口袋里，也忘记要拿出来，上课的时候手插进袋子里摸到的时候才想起来，坚硬的像是小学弟的那张漠然的脸。现在他又把这四颗薄荷糖还给了二宫和也。

“那就重新开始吧。”大野告诉他，“第五颗薄荷糖先生。”

二宫慢吞吞的抬起头来，然后拉长了声音的说：“好的。”

“草莓巧克力先生。”

二宫在社团招新日的时候看见大野耷拉着脸的坐在美术社的位置上，旁边没有人，桌子上倒是有一大叠的传单。二宫走过去的时候大野撑着脑袋在发呆，他也就没说话，留下了一颗薄荷糖，然后顺走了一张传单。

大野回过神来的时候发现桌面的正中央有一颗薄荷糖，他抬起头看了看，然后笑了一下，那个小子来过了。

第五颗薄荷糖先生来过了，留下了重新开始的第一颗薄荷糖。

二宫加入了戏剧社，在午休的时候大野看见他，他们在排莎士比亚的剧，看见薄荷糖先生套着假头套，身上挂着一件中世纪样式的长衣，转过头看见草莓巧克力先生的时候还笑了一下。

大野走过去，把他脑袋上的假发提提正，拍着他的肩膀说很好看。

二宫转过脸去，给大野看他的侧面，他说：“好看个屁。”

自熟识以后，那个总是沉默着，就算开口也总是规规整整叫他前辈的二宫已经快找不着了。但大野不介意，他用力的勾住了对方的肩膀，把他往自己怀里压，气喘吁吁的说：“你说什么？说什么？”

结果把假发和衣服弄的一团糟，被部长指着鼻子骂了五分钟。

“都怪你。”二宫说，双手握拳捏住了长长的袖管，旁边的大野瘪着嘴，觉得自己很委屈。

在舞台剧上演前，二宫跑到画室里找到在画架前打瞌睡的大野，问他能不能为戏剧社的舞台剧画一幅海报。

大野那个时候盯着二宫的脸看了很久，这个小学弟脸上绽放出一个特别温柔特别巨大的笑容，这个笑容在日后被大野称之为营业式笑容，他动了动手指，说：“好啊。”

不消说，在回去的便利店门口，二宫给他买了一袋草莓巧克力作为犒劳。

“辛苦了。”二宫说，“大野前辈。”

大野接过他手里的巧克力，觉得一瞬间好像又回到了第一次见面时的那个傍晚，夕阳把天空打成了红色，那个时候他还不是草莓巧克力先生，二宫也不是第五颗薄荷糖先生，他走进便利店拿了粉红色包装的草莓巧克力，二宫拿了一大袋蓝色包装的薄荷糖。现在相反，二宫手里提着粉红色包装的草莓巧克力笑着面对大野，捏着包装的手指甲被修剪的干净，圆润。

草莓巧克力的味道很甜，夹杂着巧克力的浓郁和草莓颗粒带来的一点酸甜。

海报截稿在舞台剧上演前的一周，二宫跑过去去取，取的时候在笑，大野毅然的把二宫画成了主角，不过倒也没什么，本来二宫的角色就是重头，让他笑起来的是角落里大野画的糖果罐，看起来不像日常使用的那一类，是复古的看起来精细的玻璃罐子，这样的罐子实际上乍一看是看不出是糖果罐的，可二宫看见罐子里有一个圆滚滚的球状物，旁边是伞状的，顶上夹杂着一点粉红色。是薄荷糖和草莓巧克力的样子。

在舞台剧上演结束后，大野被勒令跑上台献花，举着包装的漂亮的巨大花束送到了二宫的面前，准备下台的时候袖子被拉住不给走，硬是挤在了一堆中世纪打扮的演员间，硬着头皮的鞠躬打招呼。

在做结尾致辞的时候二宫说：“我要感谢草莓巧克力先生。”

身边的大野开始脸红，然后决定暂时不理薄荷糖先生了。

在新一轮的舞台剧准备的时候，大野被学妹告白了。

随即他又赶去音乐教室去帮二宫的忙，抱着他画好的简洁版海报。

音乐教室里只有二宫一个人，他在弹钢琴，手指灵活的在琴键上游走，抬眼看见大野的时候没有笑。

大野摸不着头脑的走过去，坐下，黑色的校服外套敞开，露出里面的白色衬衫。

窗外有阳光涌进来，亲吻音乐教室的木质地板，在暗色上打下光亮的圆点。

“下一次的角色是要弹钢琴？”大野问他，“我还不知道你会弹琴。”

二宫转过脸凑近了仔仔细细的看大野的脸，又嗅了嗅，他说：“你不知道的还多着呢。”

然后停下手，从口袋里掏出了五颗薄荷糖，塞进大野的口袋里，说：“还给你。”

“为什么还给我？”大野问他。

二宫不说话，潜藏在血液里的执拗不允许他开口，卡在这尴尬的年龄上让他脸皮薄，不想什么话都直接开口，他看了看身边那个看起来迟钝的可怕的草莓巧克力先生，决定不多嘴了。

可大野也并非真的迟钝，反应弧倒是偶尔会变得很长，但也只是偶尔而已。

“既然我不知道的话。”大野开口，声音压的更低了，四周静悄悄的，走廊也没有人走过，但是有风吹进来，把窗帘吹起来发出声响，“你要让我知道。”

二宫尝到了草莓巧克力的味道，在大野亲吻他的时候。他想起了第一次见面的傍晚，前辈往薄荷糖的袋子里塞进了一块草莓巧克力，他在对方乘上车走了以后，把巧克力塞进了嘴巴里，在跨上自行车的时候觉得自己被甜的牙疼，是巧克力和草莓香精的味道，浓重，像是春天的花园充斥着太多香味而紊乱了神经变得失调一般。大野的嘴唇就是这种味道，又柔软，像是融化的巧克力，然后里面包裹着的草莓显露出来，不再是那一块廉价的糖果了，而是货真价实的草莓巧克力了。

“我拒绝她了。”大野说，他笑眯眯的，二宫的嘴唇很好看，薄唇，即便不像大野每时每刻的用润唇膏涂满嘴唇，可却也好看，柔软，是浅粉色的，于嘴唇下还有一颗痣，对方的口腔清爽，像是冰凉的薄荷，回味还有一点甜，“所以——”

他把口袋里的薄荷糖又再度塞进了二宫的手里，和第一次不一样的是他用力的按着二宫的手，看着对把薄荷糖握进手心里才松开手，不是在一瞬间就抽回手转身离开了：“还给你，不要再还给我了。”

薄荷糖先生终于如愿以偿的和草莓巧克力先生恋爱了。

而大野前辈这个称呼就再也没有出现过了。

在二宫升到高二的时候大野发现这个小伙子已经比他高了，在站在一起的时候他很不服气的用力压着二宫的肩膀，问他：“你怎么长的比我高了？”

二宫理直气壮的挺起胸膛，不畏大野的蛮劲，开口：“那是因为你驼背显矮了，大叔——”

“你说什么！？”

“大叔——很痛哎！”

他们吵闹了大半个高中生活。

在高三的时候大野智不打算继续升学，泡在甜品店的时候二宫吸着他的柠檬茶看着对方在吃草莓刨冰。

“我会先去工作。”大野说，“你呢？”

“继续升学。”二宫回答他，然后从对方的手里硬是抢过了勺子，听见大野嘟囔着你那里不是也有个勺子吗非得抢我的的抱怨，“我就是要用你的。”

“さとぴ。”薄荷糖先生这么叫他，草莓巧克力先生每次听见他的恋人这么叫他的时候都会有点害羞的笑起来，发出气音。

“不准笑！”二宫把一大勺刨冰塞进自己的嘴巴里，吃的太快神经疼痛，他一边揉着太阳穴一边说，“你决定好了？”

大野嗯了一声，然后抢过二宫手里的勺子继续吃。

薄荷糖先生赖洋洋的说：“这可是我吃过的勺子。”

草莓巧克力先生厚脸皮的说：“哪又怎么样，反正亲都亲过了！”

“不要在这种场合这么直白的说出口！”薄荷糖先生要融化了。

毕业典礼的时候二宫抢走了大野的纽扣，全部，全数塞进自己的口袋里，在大野捏着毕业证书傻呵呵的笑的时候拉过他的领子亲了他一下，然后跑掉了。

大野的第一份工不是什么轻松的活，好在他能吃苦倒也没什么。二宫依旧在读书，在放学回到家以后一边做功课一边打电话给刚刚下了班的大野和他聊天。

“没有你的学校真无聊。”二宫说，然后翘起腿，在面前的语文试卷上写下好几行密密麻麻的字。

大野在另一头揉眼睛，面对着餐桌上的咖喱饭打瞌睡，他说：“说得好像学校很有趣一样的，它本来就无聊，又不是人。”

二宫觉得他的恋人的思想很有问题，太有问题了。又想了想，发现这不是他早就发现的事情吗。一瞬间觉得最近读书肯定是读傻了。

“你什么时候来见我啊？”二宫说，他做完了语文试卷，翻开英语练习册两眼一黑，用手撑住了下巴，“我好几天没有看见你了。”

大野终于打起精神开始吃咖喱饭了，他说：“我周四休息，接你放学。”

二宫推着自行车从学校里走出来的时候大野站在门口等他，然后从他手里抢过车把手，自己骑上去，斜着车让二宫坐后座。

“我送你回家。”大野对他笑了一下，很酷。

然后二宫就在学生的Kya——声中坐上了自行车的后座，意思意思的环住了大野的腰，脸上挂着一个营业式微笑，在大野踩着自行车前行的时候不动声色的掐了一把他的腰，自行车的前行变得歪歪扭扭的。

“都怪你。”二宫说，他抱怨，“我的一世英名都没有了。”

但他的草莓巧克力先生还是在笑，一点也没有因为被掐而不开心。

“哪又怎么了？”大野智式的理直气壮，“你本来就是我男朋友！”

二宫和也整个高三的夜晚是伴随着和大野智的通话所度过，当然最经常发生的就是二宫还醒着的时候，年长他一岁多余的恋人已经打着鼾睡着了。无论他在另一头怎么叫对方就是睡得死死的醒不来。二宫因为这件事抱怨过好多年。

毕业典礼的时候大野去了，赶过去的时候二宫的扣子都没了。

然后对方笑眯眯的塞了一颗放进大野的手掌心里，就像最开始每天塞给他薄荷糖时一样，他清了清喉咙说：“最重要的一颗，我特意留给你的。”

大野说：“你那么有诚意怎么不扒光了送给我啊？”

然后毕业典礼上的人都看见二宫和也追着已经毕业一年的大野智满大厅的跑。

二宫如愿升上了自己想去的大学，大野在学校旁边租了房，换了工作。

二宫也就不住宿了，干脆和大野同居，至少能省一笔电话费。

在大一的时候大野在做外卖员。

于是二宫在大一的时候拉着从同一个高中升上来的现在在体育系读书的相叶雅纪和新认识的同班的樱井翔天天点外卖。

每天都在校门口翘首以盼大野的到来。

在樱井翔后来的描述中二宫是靠在校门口被漆的老白的墙上，一副不靠着就站不动的样子，大野是骑着摩托车来的，速度不快，浑身上下是红白色的工作服，头盔上是店面的印花，摩托车旁边印着店铺的名称和联系电话。

樱井翔那个时候觉得有点奇怪。

旁边的相叶雅纪说，有什么可奇怪的，不就是恋爱的酸臭味吗？

樱井翔突然对这个隔壁体育系看起来有点天然的相叶雅纪肃然起敬，虽然平日里看起来天然的不像话，但又能随时随地爆出一句至理名言，不过前提是二宫和也听不见的情况下，不然基本上他们两个人都会死的很惨。

在大二的时候他们就没有再点过这家外卖了，迫于二宫和也的淫威之下。因为大野智被辞退了，二宫和也张牙舞爪的像是被踩到尾巴的猫，勒令他们不能再点那家外卖了。

樱井翔很喜欢那家外卖的奶油蘑菇贝壳意面，二宫说只要不让我看见你吃你随便吃。

樱井翔想了想，感觉做不到，每次吃东西他都能被二宫和也目击。

然后他问相叶说有必要吗？至少那家店是真的很好吃。

说这句话的时候松本润也在，相叶那时候忙着去球场打球就没理樱井翔，松本润慢条斯理的把专业书塞进自己的包里说，爱屋及乌咯，店老板把你喜欢的小外卖员辞退了你会怎么办？

樱井翔说那能怎么办啊，可是意面是真的很好吃。

松本润叹了一口气，说，果然和吃货不能沟通，我走了。

虽然樱井翔始终参不透辞退外卖员和不准吃店里的东西有什么联系，但是他还是真的没有再吃过那家意面了，因为二宫和也又给他们介绍了新的外卖。

大三的时候大野智迷上了做面包。

本来双休日的时候二宫还能拉着大野打会儿游戏，然后看着大野智玩着玩着就在旁边的垫子上睡着，可是现在看不到了，甚至玩游戏的时间都被压缩了。

大野总是在厨房里揉面，然后喊二宫的名字。

喊到二宫觉得自己要幻听了，平时上学都觉得大野智的声音在耳边来回的晃，叫他赶紧过来吃面包，或者搭把手。

二宫和也在一个月里胖了十斤，旁边怎么吃也吃不胖的相叶雅纪很夸张的说，啊，你怎么这么胖了。

二宫想了想，上个月月底和大野出门大采购，买了两包绵白糖，现在家里只剩下半包了，不胖才怪。

后来二宫把大野做的多出来的面包带给其他三个人吃。

四个人在短时间内一起发福，成为了哥俩好四人组。

其实二宫觉得自己也没有多胖，毕竟本来就瘦，虽然大野也是这种类型的人，但是他属于一胖就胖脸的那种人，本来就是小圆脸，一胖，脖子都看不见了，和每次睡不好脸就会浮肿的樱井翔一样。

二宫总是叹着气的揉着他家草莓巧克力先生的脸说，我们不做面包了好不好。

草莓巧克力先生说，如果我不让你打游戏你怎么办。

薄荷糖先生又叹了一口气，大叔啊，你好好坚持梦想吧。

大四的时候二宫总是拿不到公司的内定，不知道投了多少家简历面试过多少家公司了，手机邮件总是发来遗憾的通知。

那个时候大野在烤蛋糕，盯着烤箱里慢慢膨胀的蛋糕，半开玩笑的说：“你可以找樱井翔啊，他家不就是开公司的吗？”

二宫和也说：“你怎么知道的这么清楚，我都不知道他家开公司的。”

大野笑了一下，说：“以前我去应聘过。”

“然后呢？”

“被刷下来了啊！”大野智式的理直气壮。

“那更去不得了！”

拿到内定名额的时候是一个下午，大野在做不知道这是自己这个月第几次做的草莓巧克力，二宫盯着手机屏幕上的字看了半天，然后乐呵的抬起头来看着大野，说：“我拿到内定了。”

大野开心的凑过头去看，盯了半天说：“这不就是樱井翔他们家的公司吗？”

然后听见二宫和也说可恶竟然瞧不起我的跑出门去。

据事后松本润的话来说，二宫和也和樱井翔在篮球场边上吵起来了，樱井翔完全不知道二宫和也这事，二宫和也嘴皮子太快，两个人吵不到一起去，可怜了旁边打篮球赛的相叶雅纪，一边打球一边顾着听八卦，半场赛上就被刷下来了，被队友拉着要他请客吃饭来平复他们受伤的心。八卦没有捞着还赔了一顿饭钱进去。

后来二宫和也送了一包薄荷糖道歉。

樱井翔打电话给二宫，接电话的是大野智，樱井翔说：“二宫和也，你也太不够意思了，就送一包薄荷糖，你是不是看不起我。”

谁知道电话另一头的大野智不开心了，说：“薄荷糖怎么了？薄荷糖不好吃吗？小和送什么你就收着！”

樱井翔挂掉电话的时候觉得莫名其妙的，从寝室里出来的时候遇见了住在隔壁寝刚刚洗完澡的松本润，他大倒苦水，然后说，不行，你有空吗，叫上相叶雅纪咱们仨吃烧烤去，我收到的打击有点太大了。

松本润说，这就是你不知道了，我们高中里的人都知道薄荷糖是他们两个人的定情信物，这是雷区啊，踩不得。

樱井翔说，我又不是那个高中的，我怎么知道，我很无辜。

吃饭的时候相叶雅纪也嘲笑他，说，还偏偏叫O酱听见，笑死我了。

不过大野不是把这种事放在心里的人，挂掉电话揉了一会儿面就把这件事忘的差不多了，二宫从外面买了新游戏回来，他看见二宫就又想起来。

“刚刚樱井翔打电话给你。”大野智说。

“他说什么？”二宫和也径直往卧室走，一屁股坐下来拆了游戏开始玩。

“他说谢谢你的薄荷糖。”大野这么说着，然后跑进卧室，“你送他薄荷糖干嘛呀？”

“啊，”二宫抬了抬头，看见草莓巧克力先生一副很在意的样子，笑了一下，接着说，“因为不小心和他吵了一架嘛。”

“吵的嗓子都哑了，我就意思意思。”二宫和也这么说，大野智点了点头。

然后说：“怎么办，我刚才好像骂了他一顿。”

二宫和也笑死。

“那你送草莓巧克力给他吃好了。”

“不行！”

相叶雅纪提议樱井翔回送薄荷糖给大野，然后又补上一句他喜欢草莓巧克力你也多买一点吧。毕竟说了那么失礼的话。

樱井翔是真的听了相叶雅纪的话，买了半箱的薄荷糖和草莓巧克力邮到二宫和也他家门口去了。

松本润知道了这件事问他，你买这么多干什么，两个人吃都吃不完。

相叶雅纪抱着篮球在旁边晃，樱井翔说，当然是体现我的诚意了，看我送这么多就知道我是真的抱歉。

结果半个月以后他接到了二宫和也的电话。

“付医药费！”

才知道大野智半个月里糖吃太多蛀牙了。

他还是小孩子吗？樱井翔回来以后发牢骚，哪有人吃那么多的。

相叶雅纪说，你又不是不知道他就喜欢吃甜食，二宫不是一直说他家大叔一吃甜的就停不下来。

樱井翔说，你怎么有脸这么说我，还不是你提议的。

相叶雅纪笑的歪歪扭扭的，啤酒泼出去半罐。

松本润说，你还不知道啊，相叶他在报篮球赛的仇。

樱井翔说，那又不只是我的错，怎么不找二宫和也去。

松本润说，哪儿斗得过二宫，最多斗斗你了。

大野在二宫正式毕业的时候拿积蓄开了一家面包店，五个人一起出来吃饭做庆祝。

二宫说，这下子完了，我家的草莓巧克力先生就要变成面包大叔了。

他没那么喜欢吃甜，不过大野智做的全麦面包他还是很喜欢，粗粮面包尚且在他的接受范围之内。

但是其他三个一致认为二宫是在炫男朋友，不打算理他。

只有旁边的大野转过头去看着二宫，眼神深邃，像是很多年前的那个秋天，他在人群中第一眼看见的那个板着脸的小学弟。

“你都准备好了吗？”二宫问他，掰着手指的给他算店里已经雇了几个人了，然后又拨出一根，“你开店还要做账，你行吗？”

大野说：“有你不就行了吗？”

二宫这才想起来自己是经济系的，然后揉了揉脑袋说：“你净会捡便宜。”

二宫和也觉得大野智简直是这个世界上最会捡便宜的那个人了，在最开始用五颗薄荷糖收买了他，再加上一颗草莓巧克力。

这个人在傍晚的时候时常和他并肩站在一起，一起仰头看黄昏的天空，帮他所有需要他的忙，陪他度过最开始的有点孤独的高中生活，也在音乐教室里轻轻的吻他，更在他的整个高三用呼吸陪他入睡。

薄荷糖先生最后说：“真没办法，抠门大叔——”

*

二宫推开店门的时候面包店已经挂上了关门的牌子，推开门的时候带出了铃铛的响声，正在打瞌睡的大野被惊醒，揉了揉眼睛，说：“你回来啦？”

“是啊。”二宫回答他，然后坐到大野的身边，“月底了，我刚刚开完会，账本呢，我看看。”

大野从柜台里翻出来递过去，现在他一点也不困了，站起来运动了一下身体，转过头问二宫要不要吃点什么。

二宫摇摇头说：“我这个月吃了半个月的全麦面包了，再吃我就不行了，让我消停会儿吧。”

大野把面包房的灯开到最亮，二宫在香味中给大野算账。

睡着的时候自己都浑然不知。

大野在厨房里检查收拾了一遭，回到柜台前的时候发现二宫已经睡着了，下巴一歪靠在了账本上，一只手还捏着笔，鼻梁上的眼镜滑下来一些。

他是在工作的第二年开始戴眼镜的，在二十四岁的时候脸才看起来变得稍稍成熟了一些，却也没有完全的脱离他的十八岁，因为长时间的疲劳而造成的近视让他不得不开始陪戴眼镜。当初验光也是大野一路陪同去的，眼镜框也是他看着二宫一个个试下来敲定的。

眼镜框是方形的，镜框是简约款，不像普通的黑框眼镜那般粗线条，戴在他脸上很好看，也显的成熟。

不过无论二宫和也怎么变化，无论怎么变化，无论年月以什么样的形式过去，发生什么变故，他在他心里永远都是那个十六岁的刚刚入学的不爱说话也不爱笑的小学弟，是个拿到薄荷糖会说谢谢，有的时候会突然笑起来，还笑的很可爱的那个少年。他记得二宫和也最开始和他说话时的语调，语气中好像没有什么可以用来支撑的，全数变得软绵绵的，透着少年身上独有的柔软，然后开始变化了，随着时间过去他的语气慢慢有了力道，声音尖尖的，带着力量，与他熟识以后，那个少年总开始吐槽他，用他的小尖嗓，而现在他的声音不再随时随地都是尖刺的了，声线变低变得沉稳，但是偶尔，偶尔熟悉的感觉会再次倒腾上来，小尖嗓会再度出现。让大野觉得，十年，好像根本没有过去十年，依旧是二宫和也的十六岁，依旧是那个薄荷味的少年。

他拨了拨恋人额前的刘海，在十六岁的时候那是留的不长不短又全数遮住额头的黑发，二十六岁的二宫和也仍旧留着黑发，额前的刘海留的有些长而散开，露出部分额头皮肤，显得清爽。

大野小心翼翼的收走了二宫鼻梁上的眼镜，好好的收进了自己的口袋里。

草莓巧克力的吻落在了薄荷糖先生的左眼皮上，带着温热。

“我们回家睡觉吧。”

FIN.

感谢看完这个故事的你w


End file.
